


Return of the Black Canary

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Past Character Death, Resurrection, Reunions, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Post 5x09. Laurel is back and everyone whirls from confusion and joy.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a story request from a guest reviewer on my story ‘Bratva war.’ At first I wasn’t gonna do it but I figured, eh, what the hell? Now, this won’t focus a lot on the new Team Arrow, as I have not seen any episodes of this season except the premiere, the crossover, and the latest episode. It will mostly focus on Oliver, Laurel, Quentin and Thea with bits of Diggle and Lyla sprinkled in. and this won’t be a long story, probably just four or five chapters at the most.

Arrow lair  
Night

“Hi Ollie.” Laurel told the stunned Oliver.

“…I’ve finally lost it haven’t I?” Oliver asked.

“No,” Laurel said softly, “I-I know it doesn’t make sense, I don’t even know how I’m here…but I’m here, I’m alive and I’m here Ollie.”

“Prove it’s really you,” Oliver demanded as he picked a bow and aimed it at her, “tell me something only Laurel would know. What did you tell me when I snapped at Curtis when Felicity and Thea were trapped in Palmer Tech?”

“I told you to be a beacon of hope.” Laurel said without hesitation.

There was a tense silence in the lair for a moment. Then Oliver lowered his bow, walking over to Laurel shakily. He reached a hand out, as if this were a dream, and put a hand on her cheek. She felt so real. Laurel grabbed his hand, tightening her grip around it. Oliver dropped his bow to the ground, grabbing her and pressing her against him tightly. Laurel staggered but quickly returned the hug.

“I thought you were gone forever.” Oliver said brokenly.

“I’m here now.” Laurel said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Oliver pulled back slightly and stared at her as if she were the sun. Then he leaned down and kissed her. Though surprised at first, Laurel returned the kiss with equal fever.


	2. The news breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of Laurel's return spreads like wildfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did not expect such a strong response to this, thank you all. Here is the next chapter. And the Oliver/Diggle scene is mostly taken from the clip of the next episode.

Arrow lair  
Night

“So, John went to join the army, is on the run from the law, Thea more or less left the team, there’s some guy called Prometheus running around town with a grudge against you, and Barry changed the time line. Wow, I missed a lot.” Laurel said as she paced back and forth.

“No kidding.” Oliver said as he remembered everything that had happened.

“What about my dad, how’s he doing?” Laurel asked and saw Oliver hesitate. “Ollie, what happened?”

“After you died, he fell off the wagon,” Oliver said gently and Laurel was silent as she digested this, “he and Donna broke up, his suspension turned into forced early retirement…he’s not doing so great Laurel.”

“I have to go see him.” Laurel tried to walk out and Oliver jumped up in front of her.

“Hey, easy Laurel. You are legally dead and the whole word knows you’re the Black Canary. You go out there and the media will be all over you, which is something we don’t need.” Oliver told her firmly.

“I still need to see him.” Laurel insisted.

“I’ll have him come here tomorrow, okay?” Oliver said as he put his arms on Laurel’s shoulders.

Before Laurel could respond, the elevator door dinged as it opened. Thea stepped off, opening her mouth to speak but froze upon seeing Laurel. Oliver lowered his arms to his sides as he turned toward her, trying to think of how to explain this to his sister.

“Ollie, am I seeing ghosts?” Thea asked shakily as she stared at Laurel.

“No Speedy, it’s her,” Oliver said softly as he walked over to her, both of them looking over at Laurel, “it’s not a hallucination or an imposter. I checked, it’s her Thea. I don’t know how or why, but it’s her Thea.”

“Thea,” Laurel took a step forward and Thea looked at her sharply, “when I first came to you with the lesser sentence for the Vertigo use, you refused, telling me you didn’t want to be my office monkey.”

Thea paused, staring in stunned disbelief. Then, tears rolled down Thea’s face as she tackled Laurel. Laurel stumbled before regaining her balance, wrapping her arms around Thea as she cried into her shoulder.

Iron Heights prison, next day  
Afternoon

“She’s back?” Diggle asked as Oliver sat across from him in the visiting area.

“We’re easing her in.” Oliver told him.

“How is this even possible?” Diggle asked in disbelief.

“We’re not sure, but we’ll figure it out. Listen, John, we’re gonna get you out of here.” Oliver told him but Diggle shook his head.

“No, it’s time I face these trumped up charges head on. I’m gonna need a good lawyer though.” Diggle mused.

“I think I may have a solution to that.” Oliver told him as he began thinking.

Arrow Lair  
Same time

“Okay, I’m here, what’s the big emergency?” Quentin asked gruffly as he walked into the lair, still a little hungover from last night.

“Something happened last night.” Thea began cautiously as she stood up from the chair she was in.

“I know, I heard about Billy. How’s Felicity?” Quentin inquired.

“Not good, she’s not talking to anyone. But that’s not what I was talking about,” Thea began to fidget nervously, “it’s a bit of a shock...try not to freak out.”

“Freak out over what?” Quentin said a bit worried.

“Dad.”

Quentin froze at the voice that spoke up behind him. Shock filling him, Quentin turned around and was even more stunned to see his daughter, dead the last time he checked, standing behind him. He opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out. He glanced over at Thea, silently asking her if he was seeing things. She nodded silently at him, assuring him it was real.

“You bought Sara a canary when we were kids,” Laurel began and he looked back over at her, “it chirped all night, drove us all crazy. I have no idea why she loved that thing so much.”

“Laurel…” Quentin began, his voice think with emotion.

Laurel held out her arms and he walked over, grabbing her in a fierce hug. Laurel returned the hug, making soothing sounds as her father broke down into her shoulder.


	3. Lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets Diggle out of jail and Diggle gets some eye-opening advice from Laurel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if what I do with Diggle’s storyline disappoints anyone but like I said, I haven’t been keeping up with Arrow this season.

Outside Iron Heights prison, next day  
Morning

Oliver stood outside the gates, waiting. The gates swung open and Diggle walked out in civilian clothes. 

“So how’d you get me off?” Diggle asked curiously and Oliver smiled slightly.

“I have some sway with the military,” Oliver said as Diggle gave him a look, “Okay; I’ve got proof that Shrive is the one that unleashed the Alpha-Omega on China seven years ago. I know a lawyer who can be trusted, had him talk to the ones pressing the charges against you, pointed out if this came to light; it has the potential to cause a war with China. They cut a deal with the military: if you were exonerated, all this proof would go away.”

“Oliver, you could have used that later on in a tight spot. Why would you do that?” Diggle asked angrily.

“For you. I’ve lost enough people I care about; I’m not losing anyone else.” Oliver said firmly.

“…fine,” Diggle said gruffly not quite agreeing as he and Oliver walked towards Oliver’s care, “how’s Laurel holding up?”

“A lot better than I expected. She’s taking it all really well.” Oliver admitted as they reached the car.

“And you?” Diggle asked as they got in the car.

Oliver paused in the driver’s seat for a moment before he looked over at Diggle.

“She’s back John. I thought I lost her and she’s back. And…I love her. I’ve always…loved her. Even when I came back, when I was with Felicity and tried to push her away. If this is th-the divine forces of the universe or whatever giving me a second chance, fine. I’m not gonna waste it.” Oliver promised.

Arrow lair  
Afternoon

“I’m not gonna disappear if you take your eyes off me you know.” Laurel said amused as she put her drink down.

“I thought you were dead for eight months baby, I’m never taking my eyes of you.” Quentin promised.

“You will when you go to that AA meeting.” Laurel said firmly and Quentin winces.

“Laurel-”

“I get it, you thought I was dead. But I’m not and you need to get sober.” Laurel said in a tone that left Quentin feeling like a scolded child.

“I’ll make sure he gets there.” Thea promised, just happy to have her surrogate sister back.

At that moment, the elevator door opened. Everyone looked up to see Diggle and Oliver step off. Diggle took one look at Laurel and stopped. Hearing was one thing, seeing was another. Laurel stood p and walked over to them, where Diggle promptly embraced her fiercely.

“I’m sorry.” Diggle muttered softly.

“For what?” Laurel asked confused as she hugged him back.

“You only died because I trusted Andy.” Diggle said regretfully.

“John,” Laurel stood back and looked him in the eyes, “we all have blind spots when it comes to the people we care about. I never, for a second, blamed you for what happened. Not for a second.”

Everyone sees as a huge weight seems to lift off Diggle’s shoulders. Oliver smiled as he saw Diggle looking happier than he had been since Laurel had died. Laurel had always been his home, his lighthouse in the dark night so to speak. It wasn’t until she died that he realized she had been everyone else’s as well. And now she was back, setting everyone back on track.


	4. Love renewed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Laurel discus what will happen now that she has returned from the dead.

Arrow lair  
Night 

It was just Oliver and Laurel in the lair now. Diggle had gone home to be with Lyla and J.J. while Thea had taken Quentin to his AA meeting. It was quiet, neither sure what to say to each other. Before, Oliver had just been so relieved to see her that he had thrown caution to the wind. But now, it was suddenly awkward.

“We should…discus what we’re gonna do. About you.” Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

“Yeah, it’s not like I can just walk up to someone and say ‘hey! I’m alive!’ especially since the world knows I’m the Black Canary. Thanks, by the way.” Laurel teased good-naturedly and Oliver chuckled lightly.

“Evelyn almost destroyed your reputation, revealing your identity was the only thing I could do to save it.” Oliver told her and she nodded.

“So…any ideas?” Laurel asked and Oliver nodded.

“Argus,” Oliver said and Laurel looked at him confused, “we have Lyla come up with some story about how your death was faked in order to protect you from Darhk. And that you’ve spent the last eight months on an undercover mission for the C.I.A. or the F.B.I. or something, helping them take down some drug or smuggling ring.”

“That’s…actually pretty good,” Laurel said as she blinked, impressed at his idea, “but what about what Evelyn did as ‘Black Canary?’ People will question who the one who was doing all those things was.”

“We say that the Black Canary was killed in an altercation with Hive shortly after the prison riot. And that Evelyn got her hands on your gear by nabbing it off your body.” Oliver explained and Laurel paused.

“Wow, you’ve really thought of everything.” Laurel said impressed and Oliver laughed, the first full laugh he’d had in months.

“I have my moments,” Oliver admitted before frowning, “Laurel…about what you said before you died-”

“It’s okay; you don’t have to say anything.” Laurel told him.

“You were wrong.” Oliver said as if she hadn’t spoken and she looked at him confused.

“About which part?” Laurel asked.

“The part where you said Felicity was the love of my life,” Oliver told her and Laurel tried not to hope, “you are.”

“Then…why Felicity, for so long.” Laurel tried to keep her emotions in check as she asked her question.

“Because I never…felt I deserved your love. I still don’t.” Oliver admitted.

“I think I can decide…what I deserve.” Laurel said softly as she put a hand on his cheek. 

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, neither saying anything as they looked each other’s eyes. Then Oliver leaned down and their lips met. They two kissed softly at first but it quickly grew it heat and aggression. Hands began to wonder and Oliver’s ended up at the help of her shirt. With him saying anything, Laurel raised her arms and he removed her shirt, revealing her black lace bra underneath. Laurel reached up and unbuttoned his shirt and Oliver then let it slide to the floor as he took her in his arms…


	5. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel comes out to the public and we flash forward five years to see where Oliver and Laurel are at now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone for their support in this. Thank you all.

Star City  
Afternoon

Oliver stood in front of the podium, looking out at the crowd. Glancing over at his companion who stood out of site of the crowd, she gave him an encouraging smile. Returning it, Oliver turned back to the crowd and paused, thinking how he wanted this to go.

“Thank you all for coming. Now, I’m sure you’re all wondering why I’ve called this press conference, so let’s get down to business,” Oliver took a deep breath before continuing, “now, I know we’ve all been running scared because of the throwing star killer and the recent murder of Detective Billy Malone, so I’d like to offer some good news in this dark time. 

“Nine months ago, I announced to the world at the funeral of Laurel Lance that she was the Black Canary. But in truth, this was part of a government cover up,” Oliver announced and the reporters started to mutter amongst themselves even as they continued recording, “Once it became clear that Damien Darhk was after Laurel and would not stop until she was dead, the C.I.A. stepped in. In order to protect her, her death was faked. I was the only one aware of what had truly happened. As the Black Canary had perished that same night in an altercation with Mr. Darhk, it provided the perfect cover.”

“Mayor Queen, if she has been alive all this time, why didn’t she come forward after Damien Darhk was killed by the Green Arrow?” A reporter interrupted Oliver.

“Well, here to explain that is Special Agent Lyla Michaels of the C.I.A.” Oliver said as he stepped back and allowed Lyla to take the podium.

“Now, I know you’re all very confused, but allow me to explain everything.” Lyla began as Oliver walked out of sight.

“So, what’s the rest of my cover story?” Laurel inquired as he reached her.

“You were drafted by the C.I.A. for an undercover operation that you can’t tell anyone about without being charged with treason.” Oliver reminded her.

“And you came up with by yourself?” Laurel asked impressed.

“Lyla helped.” Oliver shrugged and Laurel laughed.

“Thank you for this. I don’t know how I would have handled this if you weren’t here.” Laurel told and he smiled at her.

“You would have handled it absolutely fine.” Oliver promised her as he leaned down and kissed her.

“And now, here is the woman of the hour, Ms. Dinah Laurel Lance.” Lyla announced.

Oliver pulled back and offered Laurel a supportive smile. Laurel returned it weakly before turning around and walking on stage. Oliver watched her go with a smile, knowing she could handle whatever came her way.

Queen Residence, five years later  
Night

Oliver stared out at the city from the balcony to his and Laurel’s room, thinking. It had been a long five years since Laurel had risen from the dead but it had been the happiest five years since he had gotten on the Gambit.

During a mission to the present, Sara and the Legends had run into them. After the reunion, it was revealed that Sara was responsible for Laurel’s revival, using something called ‘the spear of destiny.’ Oliver wasn’t sure he wanted to know, so he didn’t ask. Although he did thank so many times that she jokily threatened to castrate him if he did so one more time.

Following Billy’s murder and Laurel’s subsequent resurrection, Felicity had quickly gone off the deep end. At first, none of them noticed it but over time, it became apparent that Felicity’s sense of right and wrong had become second to her desire to see Prometheus dead. After she had lied to them, sending himself, Laurel, and Diggle after Prometheus while leaving Curtis, Rory, and Rene to contend with Evelyn and some of Prometheus’ lackey’s, during which the three were almost killed, they could no longer ignore it. 

After a confrontation in which Felicity had threatened to expose Laurel’s secret, Oliver realized Felicity had become consumed by her lust for vengeance. Oliver had done the only thing he could do: He had Lyla take her into Argus custody, the only place likely to hold her. Diggle sometimes visited her but told Oliver and Laurel that there was no change; it was like seeing Helena in the first two years.

After months of fighting, it was revealed that Prometheus was none other than Tommy Merlyn, revived by Malcolm after the Undertaking by a Lazarus pit. His mind had been shattered and, in his shattered state, he had blamed Oliver for all the destruction in Star City. When Laurel had died, it had been too much and he went after Oliver with a vengeance. When Laurel had returned and sided with Oliver against him, it had been too much for Tommy and he had vowed to destroy them both. Though it had killed them to do so, Oliver and Laurel were forced to kill their old friend, realizing that the Tommy Merlyn they had loved died in the Undertaking.

Following that, Prometheus’ followers had all been arrested and Evelyn had been taken into Argus custody so she couldn’t reveal Oliver’s secret. In the four years following that, Oliver and Laurel had married and now had a daughter, Olivia. They had recently celebrated her third birthday.

“Hey,” A voice called out and Oliver looked over his shoulder to see Laurel standing behind him, “you alright?”

“Yeah, just thinking.” Oliver assured her as she came up beside him at the balcony.

“About what?” Laurel inquired curiously.

“You, me, us.” Oliver said simply.

“Did you ever…think we would have this?” Laurel asked softly and Oliver paused.

“No. There were times when it was just a fantasy, then it seemed an impossibility and then it was just an impossible dream because you were gone. But I am happier than you will ever know that we do have this.” Oliver said as he took her hand.

“Me to.” Laurel smiled back at him as she leaned up and kissed him.


End file.
